1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthesis of an energetic prepolymer used as a high-energy binder for an insensitive and high performance explosive.
2. Description of the Background Art
Currently, HTPB (Hydroxyl-Terminated Polybutadiene), a prepolymer for a binder for Plastic-Bonded Explosives (PBX's) is being widely used as a binder for polyurethane groups. This binder is included in PBX in the amount of about 15% to improve mechanical properties of PBX's. However, this binder is an inert material, and thereby causing reduction of energy of PBX's. Therefore, many efforts are made to develop a high-energy contained binder (an energetic binder) for increasing the energy of PBX's.
As a result of such efforts, various energetic binders have been developed such as PNG [poly(glycidyl nitrate)] as expressed as the following chemical formula 1, PNMMO [poly(3-nitratomethyl-3-methyloxetane)], and the like. However, the above prepolymers show poor thermal stabilities, since they contain nitrate groups as an energy group, whereby the thermal decomposition onset temperature appears at about 180° C. Especially, as shown in reaction scheme 1, the PGN is self-decomposed in a polyurethane elastomer when the polyurethane elastomer is synthesized.


As shown in reaction scheme 1, when the polyurethane elastomer is synthesized by using PGN of chemical formula 1, hydrogen bonding to carbon to which a nitrate group binds is chemically acidified thus to easily cause a decomposition reaction as shown in reaction scheme 1, thereby causing a decomposition of the main chain of polyurethane. Nevertheless, since the PGN has been known as a material having the best performance among existing energetic prepolymers, many researches are made in order to solve such problems. However, outstanding results have not been obtained yet.